26 Stories About Us
by Kim Sheena
Summary: All About KyuMin in 26 Stories enJOY ALL Don't forget to Review! That's means a lot to me. Thank you


Pairing : KyuMin a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Genre : ** ROMANCE**

Rating : akan selalu **T**, jadi **T**enang aja yeorobuunn... (^o^)/

Warning : BOYSLOVE, AU,SHOUNEN-AI! Tak ada masalah kan dengan itu. Bahasa yang tidak sesuai EYD dan typo yang berkeliarran dimana-mana. Mianhae untuk yang salah dua itu yeorobuunn..

Disclaimer : Selalu berencana menculik Sungmin dari Kyuhyun. Doakan saya yah yeorobun! #digamparKyu

Summary : 26 stories about us

* * *

enJOY guys~~~ ^_^

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**A untuk Air**

"Kyu, sini aku minta airmu. Aku haus.." minta Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang minum air dari botolnya.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak suka botolku digunakan bersama-sama dengan orang lain." Balas Kyuhyun cuek

"YA! Dasar pelit!" seru Eunhyuk dan berlalu pergi meminta air pada Donghae

Tak lama setelah Eunhyuk pergi, Sungmin datang menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih setia dengan botol airnya.

"Kyuniiee, boleh aku minta air minum-mu? Airku sudah habis~~" ucap Sungmin dengan aegyo 100 watt-nya.

"Tentu saja, chagi~~ Kau mau dari botolku atau langsung dari mulutku saja? Kalau mau sini ak—"

_**BUUAAG**_

"AWWW sakit hyung!"

"Rasakan! Tadi aku minta saja tak boleh, giliran Sungmin hyung langsung kau berikan. Dan apaan tadi lewat bibir? Cih.." geram Eunhyuk yang ternyata menguping sedari tadi. Dan tanpa rasa kasihan langsung dilemparkan sepatunya ke kepala magnae tengil itu.

Ahh! Dan jangan lupakan uri Sungminnie yang hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah merona indah~~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**B untuk Bibir**

"Tak bisakah kau tidak mencium dancer itu… Tak cukupkah kau memeluknya?"

"Maafkan aku Kyu, itu hanya profesionalisme. Dan kami tidak benar-benar berciuman. Percayalah…"

"Dan juga sudah kubilang beberapa kali. Bibir itu milik-ku. Hanya milikku!"

"Ya bibir ini memang milikmu. Sekaligus pemilik bibir ini juga milikmu. Sepenuhnya dan selamanya."

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bias terdiam saat Sungmin membungkam bibir tebalnya dengan bibir manis Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C untuk Cinta**

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu…"

"Jangan bercanda, Kyu..."

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung…"

"..."

"Maukah kau bersamaku? Menjaga cinta ini selamanya? Di sisiku walau dunia menghakimi kita?"

"..."

"Jawablah, hyung"

"..."

"Jangan ragu pada perasaamu sendiri, hyung... jawablah."

"..."

"Baik, aku menye-"

"Iya, aku mau Kyu~ Aku juga mencintaimu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D untuk DIET**

"Hyung, lihat aku membawakan 20 box Mashita untukmu!"

"Ya! Kenapa banyak sekali~ Kau tau aku sedang diet Kyunniiee~~"

"Tenang saja, setelah makan ini, aku akan membuatmu "berolahraga" yang mengasyikan"

"Dasar mesum!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E untuk EGOIST**

"Tidak! Pokoknya aku tidak setuju Sungmin!"

"Kenapa? Aku hanya menjadi DJ sementara menggantikan Leeteuk hyung, Kyu.."

"Tidak! Pokoknya aku tidak setuju. Akan kukatakan pada manager sialan itu agar membatalkan kontraknya"

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Karena waktumu untuk berdua denganku akan sangat berkurang, hyung.."

"Kau egois. Aku membencimu"

Mendengar Sungmin mengatakan kalau dia membencinya, membuat Kyuhyun langsung memerangkap tubuh mungil itu ke pelukan hangatnya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau kelelahan. Jadwal musicalmu sudah sangat padat, chagiya~"

"Kau hanya perlu mendukungku, berdiri di belakangku dan menjadi sandaranku. Aku akan kuat bila denganmu…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**F untuk FRIDAY**

"Ya Kyu! Dimana kau sembunyikan boneka kelinciku?"

"Aku tidak tau, hyung"

"Jangan bohong!"

"Iya iya… Ada di lemari dapur"

"Aiisshh"

**5 menit kemudian**

"Ya Kyu, hentikan bibirmu itu dan kembalikan bulpenku. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah"

"Tidak mau~"

"Ya aiiissh…. Jauhkan bibirmu dari leherku! Sana main dengan member lain saja. Biasanya kau mengerjai mereka.."

"Kau lupa hari ini hari apa, chagi?"

"Hari apa memang?"

"Jum'at, dan itu artinya hari ini kau milikku~"

Dan tugas pun terlupakan digantikan desahan yang akan memenuhi kamar KyuMin sepanjang malam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**G untuk Gelang**

"Hyung, Happy 7th Anniversary~~"

"Ne, Happy anniversary, Kyu~~~"

"Ini untukmu. Bukalah.."

"Ahh gelang~~ Dan ada sepasang!"

"Iya. Yang merah muda untukmu dan yang biru untukku. Kau suka?"

"Iya, suka sekali. Terima kasih, Kyu."

"Sama - sama. Aku berharap kita seperti gelang itu. Dibuat dan ditakdirkan untuk menjadi

sepasang. Selamanya"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H untuk Holiday**

"Kyu, tempat apa ini?"

"ini di Busan, hyung. Pantai Gwangalli. Aku tidak tau lagi tempat mana yang belum kita kunjungi. Apa kau suka kita berlibur sejenak disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memangku Sungmin di pangkuannya.

"Tentu. Asal bersamamu, dimanapun aku mau~"

"Aiissh baby belly pintar menggombal sekarang.."

"Ya! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

"ahahahahahahaha. Kau bahagia bersamaku?"

"Ya~"

Dan bulan pun ikut tersenyum kepada mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I untuk Infinite**

"Kyu, apa kalau nanti aku betambah gendut,kau akan tetap mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja"

"Bahkan walau aku sudah tua nanti dan bertambah jelek, apa kau tetap mau di sampingku?"

"Tentu saja"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena cintaku padamu itu INFINITE. Dan aku harap kau pun sama denganku."

"Tentu saja"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**J untuk Jailed**

"Ming, maafkan aku.."

"Wae?"

"Aku sudah mencuri.."

"Mencuri apa, Kyu?"

"Mencuri hatimu…"

Dengan segera rona merah mewarnai wajah imut Sungmin. Dengan tersipu dia membalas.

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah kembalikan hatiku. Akan ku penjara hatimu sebagai jaminannya…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**K untuk Kyuhyun**

"Min, ayo main sambung kata~"

"Baiklah.."

"Makanan?"

"Shindong!"

"Donghae?"

"Eunhyuk!"

"Aneh?"

"Yesung hyung"

"Gereja?"

"Siwon!"

"PSP?"

"Musuh"

"Cinta?"

"Kyuhyun~~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L untuk Lagu**

"Chagiya, kenapa belum tidur?"

"Entahlah Kyu, aku mengantuk tapi mataku tak mau terpejam…"

"Mau aku nyanyikan sebuah lagu?"

MataSungmin mengerjap indah, mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah memeluknya erat.

"Benarkah? Boleh~"

Dan Kyuhyun dengan suara lembutnya menyayikan lagu kesukaan mereka. Because of Love. Tak sampai lagu berakhir, Kyuhyun merasakan nafas hangat menerpa lehernya.

"baby…"

"…"

"Selamat tidur, chagiya…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**M untuk Mimpi**

"Kyu, apa mimpimu dulu?"

"Menjadi Pro-Gamers"

"Apa kau menyesal menjadi penyayi sekarang?"

"Tentu saja tidak, baby~"

"Lalu, apa mimpimu yang belum tercapai?"

"Hidup, menikah, dan mati denganmu…"

Dan Sungmin menyesal menanyakan itu, karena sudah membuat jantungnya berdebar ribuan kali lebih cepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N untuk Nanti**

"Kyu berhenti main game!"

"Iya nanti hyung~~"

"Kyu ayo makan dulu~~"

"Nanti hyung~~"

"Kyu besok kita ada jadwal, cepat tidur dan matikan game-mu!"

"Iya nanti sebentar~~"

"..."

"..."

"Kyu, cepat lamar aku!"

"Nanti saja ba— APAAAAHH?"

"Oh nanti ya~ Ya sudah lebih baik tak usah saja..."

"YA TUNGGU CHAGIYA DENGARKAN AKU DULUUUU~~~~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**O untuk Or**

"Daging atau sayur?"

"Daging.."

"Leeteuk hyung atau Yesung hyung?"

"Leeteuk hyung"

"Ponsel atau game?"

"GAAMMEEE!"

"Game atau aku?"

"…"

"apa?

"…"

"Kita putus"

"Ya! Kau salah paham ming, Tung— Tunggu biar aku jelaskan~~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P untuk Potrait**

"Kyu~~~ cepat bangun sudah siang.."

"Nanti hyung, 5 menit lagi~~"

"Bangun sekarang atau tak ada sarapan untukmu!"

"Iya iya… Aku mandi dulu.

Kyuhyun pun berlalu ke kamar mandi setelah mengambil jatah morning kiss-nya. Dasar bocah mesum. Melihat tempat tidur Kyuhyun yang berantakan, Sungmin pun beniat membersihkannya.

"Eh? Apa ini di bawah bantal Kyuhyun?"

"…"

Sungminpun terdiam dengan wajah bersemu indah. Rupanya Kyuhyun masih menyimpan fotonya di bawah bantal sampai sekarang. Kebiasaannya dulu kalau sedang merindukan Sungmin-nya. Fotonya berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Selca pertama mereka saat menjadi sepasang kekasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Q untuk Question**

_**Super Junior M Live Showcase in Malaysia**_

_**Question :**__"Jika__ kamu adalah perempuan, diantara member siapakah yang akan kau jadikan pacar?"_

_**Answer :**__"Kyuhyun-ssi.__ Dia adalah Roommate-ku. Dia sungguh tau tau bagaimana membuat seseorang merasa nyaman._

_**110423 Fei Chang Bu Yi Ban Recording**_

_**Question :**__"Diantara__ member, siapa yang paling sempurna untuk di jadikan pacar?"_

_**Answer :**__"Sungmin-ssi"_

_**130710 Radio Star**_

_**Question :**__"Apa__ itu Radio Star untuk Sungmin"_

_**Answer :**__"Ini __adalah tempat yang perlahan aku merasa nyaman dan terbiasa. Ini ke-empat kalinya aku kesini. Karena sekarang ada Kyunyunie, jadi aku merasa nyaman"_

_**130304 Mashita Pres Conference**_

_**Question :**__"Siapa__ diantara member Super junior yang paling menyukai Mashita?"_

_**Answer :**__"Sungmin-ssi__ sangat menyukai Mashita. Dia suka memakannya bersama Wine"_

"Kau nyaman bersamaku, baby?"

"Ne~"

"Terima Kasih"

"Dan terima kasih juga karena selalu memilihku"

"Tentu saja"

**.**

.

**R untuk Rain**

"Kyu, kau tau kenapa aku suka hujan?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kalau hujan, kita tidak ada jadwal dan aku bisa terus bersamamu sepanjang hari~~

"Kalau begitu aku harap hujan turun selamanya~"

"Ahahahaha mana mungkin~"

"Bisa saja baby~"

"Hmm~ Kyu dadamu hangat"

"Iyakah? Kalau begitu peluk aku lebih erat dan tidurlah chagiya~ Jaljayoo"

"Saranghae Kyu~"

"Nado saranghae"

Setelah Sungmin tertidur di pelukannya, dengan perlahan diraihnya ponsel di samping ranjang mereka, membuka acc pribadinya dan menulis:

"**It's raining"**

Dan diiringi dengan senyum lembut di wajah tampannya, menyusul Sungmin ke alam mimpi dan berharap bertemu disana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S untuk Sungmin**

"Sungmin-ah tolong aku, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mau tidur, padahal besok pagi ada jadwal pagi.. Tolong bujuk dia~"

"Berikan teleponnya kepada Kyuhyun, hyung"

"Kyu, ini dari Sungmin"

"Ya! Kenapa kau menelponnya, Hankyung hyung?"

"Karena hanya dia yang bias mengaturmu. Cepat bicara dengannya"

"Yeobboseyeo min.."

"Kenapa belum tidur? Kenapa tak menuruti perintah Hankyung hyung? Apa kau tak memikirkan kesehatanmu sendiri kalau kau kelelahan? Jangan harap kau bertemu denganku saat kau pulang dari China."

"I-iya baiklah. Aku akan tidur. Aku tidur."

"Bagus cepat tidur."

"Hankyung hyung, aku akan tidur." Kyuhyun –dengan tidak sopannya- melemparkan ponsel Hankyung kepada si empunya.

"Baiklah. Good night, Kyu~"

Malam itu Kyuhyun sadar, bahwa hanya Sungmin yang bisa memerintahnya walau tanpa meminta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T untuk Trap**

"Hyung, ada selai di sekitar bibirmu"

"Ahh, dibagian mana Kyu?" tanya Sungmin sambil memegangi sekitar bibirnya,

"Disini"

Cuupp

"Ya! Kau menjebakku! Messummmm~~~"

"ahahahahaha... Kau manis baby~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**U untuk Umbrella**

"Ahh hujan Kyu~"

"Iya padahal kita tak bawa payung, hyung~"

"Bagaimana kalau lari saja? Jarak supermarket ini ke dorm tidak terlalu jauh. Bagaimana Kyu?"

"Tidak mau. Nanti kau sakit. Begini saja.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil membuka mantel tebalnya dan membentangkannya di atas kepalanya dan Sungmin.

"Ayo jalan perlahan. Dekatkan tubuhmu padaku hyung. Nanti kau basah"

Hmmpp.. Kyuhyun memang tidak romantis, tapi dia tau bagaimana cara membuat sesuatu menjadi sangat manis. Dan Sungmin sadar akan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V untuk Vampire**

"Kyu, lihat vampir itu~~~ tampan sekali~~ namanya kalau tak salah Edward Cullen~~ ugghh tampan ya kyu~~" seru Sungmin riang.

Yaah beginilah mereka saat ini, menonton berdua di dalam kamar. Karena mereka di beri libur seharian maka KyuMin memutuskan untuk menonton film saja di kamar. Film bertema vampir yang sedang melanda perfilman dunia. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun menyesal mengajak Sungmin menonton salah satu film Vampire yang berjudul "Twilight". Sungmin-nya terlihat sangat tergila-gila dengan Erward.

"Ya coba kau lihat dia Kyu! Matanya merah dan larinya cepat sekali~~ aahh kerreeeennn~~~"

"Tapi dia menghisap darah manusia, ming. Itu jahat" balas Kyuhyun mencoba mempengaruhi Sungmin.

"Aku bahkan rela jika dia yang menghisap darahku~~" jawab Sungmin tanpa memperhatikan orang di sebelahnya yang sudah di penuhi aura hitam yang bahkan sanggup mengalahkan vampir-vampir itu.

"Apa kau bilang?" desis Kyuhyun menahan amarah.

Sungmin yang akhirnya sadar aura pekat dan gelap di sebelahnya segera menolehkan kepalanya dengan sangat perlahan. Dia sadar telah membangunkan vampir sesungguhnya.

"Ti—tidak Kyuniee~~ Tadi ak—aku hanya bercanda.. benar.. hanya bercanda" ucap Sungmin tergagap.

"bercanda seperti itu sama sekali tidak lucu bagiku Lee Sungmin. Sekarang terima hukumanmu..."

"Tung—tunggu Kyu~~ Kyyaaaaaaaaaa~~~"

Yaaahh akupun tak bisa menolongmu baby ming~ salahmu memancing vampire sesungguhnya keluar. Terima saja hukumanmu dengan ikhlas~ /author di gampar Sungmin/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**W untuk Wedding**

"_Apakah Lee Sungmin, bersedia untuk menikah dengan__ Cho Kyuhyun? Selalu menemani dalam suka maupun duka? Selamanya terikat sampai maut memisahkan?"_

"_Ya, saya bersedia"_

"_Apakah Cho Kyuhyun, bersedia untuk menikah dengan __Lee Sungmin? Selalu menemani dalam suka maupun duka? Selamanya terikat sampai maut memisahkan?"_

"_Ya, Saya bersedia"_

"…"

"ming, bangunlah sudah siang"

"Kyu? Ah ternyata hanya mimpi.."

"Apa yang kau mimpikan tadi?"

"Menikah denganmu.."

"Tunggulah, aku akan mewujudkannya untukmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X untuk X-mas**

"Merry Christmas Kyunniee~~"

"Marry Christmas baby~~"

"Apa yang kau minta kepada Tuhan di malam natal ini, Kyu?

"Tak ada."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tau jawabannya…"

Duduk di balkon kamar dengan Sungmin di pangkuannya. Sebotol wine yang dinikmati berdua hanya dengan satu gelas, ditemani salju Christmas pertama di malam Natal. Pantaskah dia meminta saat semua telah sempurna?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y untuk Yes**

"Kyu, jawab hanya dengan "Yes" atau "No" ya~"

"okey, ayo tanyakan!"

"Apa Lee Sungmin imut?"

"Yes!"

"Apa Lee Sungmin juga tampan?

"Yes! Walau jelas aku lebih tampan~~"

"Iisshh! Lalu... Apa kau mencintainya?"

"BIG YEESSS!"

"hehehehehe~~ terakhir... Apa Lee Sungmin itu ... gemuk?"

"Ye— No! No! Lee Sungmin sangat montok menggoda~~ kau tidak gemuk baby~~"

Dan Sungmin baru menyadari kalau cinta memang membutakan segalanya.

**.**

.

**Z untuk Zodiac**

"Hyung, zodiakmu apa?"

"Capricorn. Wae?"

"Aku Aquarius. Sebentar.."

"Apa sih, Kyu?" perlahan Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang serius dengan laptopnya. Di dudukkan pantat semoknya di samping Kyuhyun sambil berusaha mengintip.

"Capricorn sangat cocok apabila dengan orang yang berzodiak Virgo atau Gemini. Dan Aquarius cocok dengan sesama Aquarius" racau Kyuhyun pelan. Dahinya sudah berkerut tanda tidak suka dengan apa yang dia baca.

"Kau bilang apa, Kyu?"

_**BRAKK**_

Kyuhyun dengan keras menggebrak meja di hadapannya dan menarik Sungmin-nya ke kamar mereka sambil menggerutu marah.

"RAMALAN MACAM APA ITU! MEMANGNYA JODOH BINTANG YANG MENENTUKAN? ANEH! TAK MASUK AKAL. SUDAH LUPAKAN SAJA MING DAN AYO TIDUR"

Meninggalkan Sungmin dengan sejuta kebingungan dan menyisakan Kyuhyun yang bertekad membuktikan bahwa ramalan itu salah. Dia dan Sungmin ditakdirkan untuk bersama. TITIK.

**FIN**

* * *

Annyeong haseyo~~~~~~ (^O^)/

Saya newbie di FFN~~ Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya /bow/

Ini sebenernya buat KyuMin day kemaren, tapi karena banyaknya hal duniawi jadi tertunda. Mianhae~~ TT^TT dan **HAPPY KYUMIN DAY EVERYONE \\(^O^)/**

Yah inilah persembahan kecil saya untuk uri couple tercinta. Semoga chingudeul suka. Akhir kata Mind to review? *puppy eyes*


End file.
